


Bunk Days

by The_City_Rain



Series: Little Mikey [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dorks, Little Space, M/M, caregiver pete, cute mikey, daddy pete, ddlb, little!mikey, warped tour 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey slips into little space after a nightmare on Warped Tour, luckily his Daddy Pete is there to make it better.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, Pikey - Relationship, petekey - Relationship
Series: Little Mikey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676632
Kudos: 33





	Bunk Days

"Daddy..?" Mikey whispered softly.

"Daddy, wake up." Mikey gently shook the sleeping body beside him. He had slept on Fall Out Boys bus, it being the closest to the stage he was playing that night.

Pete groaned softly over the noise of the moving bus and slowly cracked his eyes open, groggy since it was almost 4 am.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Pete asked softly, pulling the younger boy closer to his chest in the small bunk.

They had spent the whole summer together, hitting it off from the moment they saw each other. They'd spent all their time at Warped together, watching each other's sets and sharing bunks.

They'd only been one month into the tour when Pete found out Mikey was a little.

_-Flashback-_

_Mikey curled up on the small couch in the My Chemical Romance tour bus. He was cuddling the small teddy he always shoved into his travel bag and sucking on his paci. All of his band and Fall Out Boy has gone out to eat, leaving Mikey to take a well deserved nap. He'd woken up only a few minutes after they'd left but wasn't bothered to follow after them. It was a rare occurrence to get alone time on tour._

_"Hey Mikes, I missed you-" Pete froze, staring at his boyfriend in surprise._

_Mikey sat up quickly, staring at Pete in fear. His paci dropped out of his open mouth as they stared at each other in a tense silence.  
_

_“P-Pete I-"_

_"Are you.. are you a little..?"_

_Mikey quickly shoved his teddy behind himself on the couch, standing up to face Pete. "Please don't leave me." He rushed out, whimpering softly.  
_

_“Oh baby," Pete went over quickly, wrapping Mikey up in his arms and holding him close._

_“It's okay sweetheart. If you'd like, I'd love to be your daddy?" Pete gently cupped Mikeys face and wiped away the stray tears falling down his cheeks._

_"You- you're not mad..?"_

_"Of course not, kitten."_

_Mikey quickly flung himself at Pete, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy." Mikey sniffled, making Pete grin widely._

_Pete sat down, pulling Mikey into his lap. He handed the little his teddy and popped his paci back in his mouth._

_"Who else knows?"_

_"No one.."_

_"Okay baby. Our little secret."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Daddy, I'm scared." Mikey whimpered.

Pete quickly woke himself up when he heard Mikey using his baby voice. Pete reached into Mikeys coat pocket and pulled out the emergency paci he'd brought.

"Why are you scared, little one?" Pete gently popped Mikeys paci in, loving how it made him lisp.

“Scawy dweam.." Mikey whispered.

Pete couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"It's okay, baby boy. Daddy's got you. I won't let anything happen to you." Pete whispered.

Mikey nuzzled up to his daddy's chest and sniffled.

"Hot." He whimpered, squirming around in the tight space.

“Shh, you're okay." Pete pulled the thin sheets off the bed, throwing them on the floor to join the mess of other disgusting tour clothes.

"Hot. Hot!" Mikey kept whining, not used to the sweltering heat.

Pete nodded. "I know baby, give daddy a second."

Pete got up, pulling off his sticky shirt and walking out to the small kitchenette. He ran a small clean rag under the cold water and squeezed it out. He walked back to the whining boy and placed it gently on his head.

Once Mikey had settled himself a bit, Pete gently stripped his shirt and skinny jeans. He took the towel again, gently rubbing it over Mikeys body. Mikey slowly stopped whimpering, sucking on his paci loudly. Pete smiled and kissed Mikeys head.

"Daddy's good little boy, aren't you?" Mikey blushed and giggled happily, making grabby hands to Petes straightened fringe.

Pete just chuckled and placed the towel back on Mikeys head. He carefully dressed Mikey in a pair of shorts and tank top. Pete lay back down next to Mikey, holding him close but loosely.

Mikey happily played with Petes hair as the older boy reached over to check the time on his phone.

"Looks like this little boy should be asleep." Pete cooed, kissing Mikeys paci.

Mikey pouted but yawned, letting himself nuzzle back up to Pete. "Nigh nigh, Daddybear." Mikey whispered before drifting off. Pete smiled to him.

"Goodnight, baby boy." He whispered, kissing Mikeys head.

Pete perked up, hearing footsteps leaving the bunk area. He had thought everyone was asleep. He peeked his head out of the bunk to see Andy walking back to his bunk.

“I turned on the air conditioning, it should cool down soon." He smiled, climbing back up.

Pete grinned at his friend. "Thank you, Andy."

"No need to thank me, it's only air conditioning."

"I mean for not.. I dunno.. being disgusted." Pete shrugged.

Andy just shook his head. "He's cute." He said softly "and don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"You're a saint, Hurley."

"Get back to sleep, Wentz."

Pete saluted to his friend before curling back up with his boyfriend. He smiled and thought about spending the rest of his life with the younger boy.

“Hurley?" He whispered loudly, getting a grunt in response. "Would it be a bad idea to propose?"

"Go to sleep, Pete."

"But I love him."

"Pete." Andy said in a warning tone.

"I'm gonna get a ring tomorrow."

"But for now you'll sleep."

"Alright. But next hotel night, I'm proposing."

"Good luck. Watch out for Gerard."

Petes eyes widened as he looking down at Mikey, remembering how scary Gerard had been when they first started fooling around and again when they'd starting dating. He just held Mikey tighter and closed his eyes.

"Worth it."


End file.
